Maccer
British |affiliations = The Gurning Chimps Kent Paul The Truth Carl Johnson Ken Rosenberg Madd Dogg |voice = Shaun Ryder |image = Maccer-GTASA.jpg |dob = 1965 |pob = Salford, England |businesses = Lead Singer of The Gurning Chimps Maccer.net |home = Salford, England |email = maccer@maccer.net Maccer.net - "Contact Maccer" }} Maccer is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a main character in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and is mentioned in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Maccer is the lead singer of a British rock band called The Gurning Chimps, and in 1992 is on his first tour of the States. Maccer was voiced by Shaun Ryder, the lead singer of the Happy Mondays. "Maccer" maintains an actual website, http://www.maccer.net. Background Maccer was born in in 1965. At an unknown point in time, Maccer entered the music scene and became lead singer of a band named The Gurning Chimps, and help form a music style known as "EXTREMELY BAGGY". He became notorious for his hard partying lifestyle and breaking musical taboos. These abuses contributed to a stuttering voice and hypersexuality in the form of compulsive masturbation. In one mission, when Kent Paul is trying to get Maccer to break his vulgar habit, he only ends up making it worse as Maccer does the act whilst fantasizing about . Events of GTA San Andreas Under the management of Kent Paul, the Chimps left England in 1992 for their first tour of America. While in Bone County, San Andreas, Kent Paul took Maccer and the rest of the Gurning Chimps on a "peyote safari" supplied by The Truth. When The Truth woke up the next morning, he was in a bathhouse in Los Santos with the Chimps nowhere to be found. He enlisted the help of Carl Johnson, who drove out to the spot in the desert where they'd last been seen, but found only Paul and Maccer, who were in trouble with some local snake farmers. Although CJ helped Paul and Maccer escape, the other members of the Chimps were presumed dead. Paul said that "drummers and keyboardists are ten-a-penny anyway" and showed no concern over them. Maccer and Paul continued to follow Carl around, and when he ended up getting involved with Ken Rosenberg and the Mafia, Paul and Maccer were seized by the Leone Family as bargaining chips under the orders of Salvatore Leone. Carl eventually managed to smuggle Paul and Maccer, along with Rosenberg, out of Las Venturas and back to Los Santos, where they stayed for some time at Madd Dogg's Crib. He is last seen in the final mission, gleefully stating to everyone he is getting breast implants as a joke. Post-''San Andreas'' Five months after the events of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, the other members of The Gurning Chimps were found. Kent Paul tried to claim that they'd never been missing and were just "on break". The Gurning Chimps then embarked on a world tour. Maccer was banned from Australia , and went into rehab and was brought into the Epsilon Program by Cris Formage. After spending time in rehab, a long series of legal battles interrupted his career. As of 2004 he was planning a comeback tour. Mission Appearances *The Introduction *Don Peyote *Intensive Care *The Meat Business *Freefall *Saint Mark's Bistro *Vertical Bird *Cut Throat Business *Riot *End of the Line Gallery GTA SA Maccer Art Work.jpg|Maccer's artwork for GTA San Andreas. Maccer-MaccerWebsite.jpg|Maccer's own image on his website. Image:Maccer-GTASA2.png|The censored animation of Maccer urinating. Trivia *On his website, Maccer claimed that he invented the music style known as 'extremely baggy'. Baggy is in fact a style of dance-oriented rock music that originated from Manchester which Shaun Ryder, Maccer's voice actor, and his Happy Mondays band were key figures of. *Head Radio DJ Michael Hunt mentions Maccer in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, saying that he threw up on his shoes the night before at a backstage party for The Gurning Chimps. *Maccer's appearance seems to be based on Ian Brown, the lead singer of The Stone Roses, whose song "Fools Gold" is featured on Radio X. References Navigation ar:ماكير de:Maccer es:Maccer pl:Maccer pt:Maccer tr:Maccer Maccer Maccer Category:Artists Category:Honored celebrities on the Vinewood Walk of Fame